Sanktuarium Aniołów (cytaty)
Angel Sanctuary (jap. 天使禁猟区, Tenshi kinryōku), manga autorstwa Kaori Yuki oraz jej adaptacja – OAV. Adam Kadmon / Serafita * Chociaż udaje człowieka, nigdy się nim nie stanie. **Opis: O Kirze. Alexiel * Dziękuje ci, Cry... Gdyby ten, którego pokochałam byłby taki, jak ty, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego... Niestety, kobieca część mojej natury została głęboko zraniona, więc gdybym miała się znów narodzić chciałabym być mężczyzną... * Jesteś taki dobry... Proszę... zabij mnie. Jeszcze nikt dotąd nie odważył się dla mnie sprzeciwiać się woli Boga! A zatem... byśmy mogli znów się spotkać! * Rociel, tyle razy ci mówiłam. Dopóki będziesz ścigać mnie, swoje lustrzane odbicie, nie ma dla ciebie ratunku! Arachne * Nie musisz mi tego mówić! Moi rodzice już dość się napłakali... Mało tego! Nawet się mnie wyrzekli! Bóg... Znaczy się Bóg demonów, przez pomyłkę dał mi ciało mężczyzny! W dodatku pięknego, delikatnego i seksownego! Nawet włosy udało mi się zapuścić! Ale nie, też się nie podobało, bo przecież jestem z królewskiego rodu!! Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie!!! Tak, czy inaczej, duszę mam kobiety, ale siłę mężczyzny! Nauczę cię nie zadzierać z transwestytami!!! Cry * Łee tej poruta! Co to za spartolone ciało?! Gdzie wcięło moją najukochańszą seksbombę!? Gdzie najrajcowniejsza kobieta wszechświata!? Co żeś z nią zrobił!? Gadaj!!! ** Opis: Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła reinkarnację Alexiel – Setsunę. * W życiu takiego kretyna nie widziałem! Tchórz, co ino siebie cały czas oszukuje! Idioty, co się bardziej niż o siebie o innych troszczy, tej! Katan * Błagam, wybacz mi Panie! Splamiłem swe ręce krwią, której nie sposób zmyć... Ale... Nie ma dla mnie innej drogi, niż ta, którą podąża pan Rociel! I chociaż wiem, że parając się zakazaną czarną magią skazuję się na potępienie... Poświęcę wszystko, by zdjąć z niego pieczęć! * Co się stało? Może brzydzisz się sama rozmową z kimś tak niskiego poziomu? **Opis:Do Kirie. * Więc w końcu... Wiec w końcu zabije mnie pan i... i to wszystko się skończy, prwda? * Jest pan taki smutny. Nie mogę pana tak zostawić! Tak... dobrze wiem. Jestem panu potrzebny. Tak. Jeśli połknę kapsułkę, moje ciało zostanie odtworzone... Ale czym będzie się wtedy różniło od wszystkich tych pańskich marionetek? Stopniowo zatracę własną świadomość... by w końcu móc służyć tylko panu rozkazą. Prawdziwy 'Katan' zginie. Na zawsze straci pan jedyną osobę, która z własnej woli przysięgła panu dozgonną wiernosć. Wspaniały panie Rocielu. Ty, który urodą i blaskiem przewyższasz wszystkie anioły. A jednocześnie... Jesteś najbardziej ze wszystkich godny współczucia. Kirie * Skoro jesteś tak szczęśliwa... to pozwól, że wyśle cię prosto do raju! **Opis:Do Sary. Mad Hatter * Chcesz wiedzieć, kim naprawdę jesteś? Jeśli ona trzyma twoje słabości w swoich rękach, tak, jak teraz... Dam ci powód, by pozostać tutaj. Mam rację? ** Opis: Do Kiry. * Nierozsądna osoba... zawsze będzie... zawsze będzie... Michael * Co?! Będziesz walczyć? Super! Chodź, mam fajny pomysł! Spalę cię! ** Opis:'' Do Setsuny.'' * Gotowe. Nie do końca gotowe, pieprzony panie Raphael! Dwóch z czterech wielkich aniołów uciekło z podkulonym ogonem bojąc się dwóch rannych wrogów!? ** Opis:'' Do Raphaela.'' * Może zjem sobie to na kolację? ** Opis: Mówiąc o ręce Voice. * No nie, ty... jesteś transwestytą?! Naprawdę! Naprawdę! Nienawidzę transwestytów i bab z wielkimi cycami! Rociel * Czyżbyś mnie nie pamiętała? A może w ten sposób chcesz uciec od winy? W końcu próbowałaś mnie zabić! Spójrz... jacy jesteśmy do siebie podobni! Moja droga siostrzyczko Alexiel! ** Opis: Do Setsuny podczas pierwszego spotkania. * Zabiłabyś swojego brata bliźniaka? Sakuya Kira / Lucyfer * A spróbuj nie wrócić! Sorry, ale tym razem nie będę cię szukał. ** Opis:'' Do Setsuny''. * A to numer! Te, laska! Ile bierzesz za godzinę? ** Opis:'' Do Arachne''. * A tyle razy mówiłem – nie kupuj dragów od nieznanych dilerów! Wpakowałeś w siebie jakieś gówno, co, Katou? I proszę tasiemiec się zrobił... ** Opis: Do Yue proszącego o pomoc. * Ech, stary... I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Do ciebie to nadal nie dobiera? Mówiłem przecież – nie jestem prawdziwym Sakuyą! Twój syn, ten prawdziwy, jest niewinny i nie musisz za niego brać żadnej odpowiedzialności. ** Opis:'' Do ojca.'' * Ej... Chwila, przecież ty jesteś facetem? Ale numer! Przyjeżdżają tacy z zagranicy, przebierają się, zwodzą niewinnych licealistów... A tak naprawdę chcą ich poderwać i skubnąć na parę groszy, co? Niezłe, niezłe! A w ojczyźnie matki płaczą, bo dzieci na złą drogę zeszły... Ech, transwestyci! ** Opis: Po poznaniu prawdziwej płci Arachne. * I co? Paskunde, nie?! Może wreszcie zaczniesz się mnie bać, człowieku! Tak! Właśnie tak! Znienawidź mnie! Oszukiwałem cię przez te wszystkie lata! A teraz spadaj! Na Hokkaido czy gdzie tam sobie chcesz! ** Opis:'' Do ojca''. * Jeśli chodzi o ojca, to ja... Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby żywił do mnie jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia. Są na świecie takie rzeczy, których nie można wyjawić, jakiekolwiek okrutne by się to nie wydawało. Gdybym to zrobił... wszystko by się skończyło. Więc choć żyjemy obok siebie, pozostaje mi tylko jedno: kłamstwo.. ** Opis: Zapytany, czemu źle traktuje ojca. * Więc Sara... nie żyje? Oddała za ciebie życie. Więc oprócz mnie był jeszcze ktoś, kto zginął, by zmienić twoje przeznaczenie... Heh... Pewnie już mnie nie słyszysz. Zatraciłeś się w smutku i nienawiści. Chcesz... znowu mnie zabić? Chcesz zabić ten świat? SETSUNA!!! * Wyglądam, jakbym się miał rozpłakać? Ty do mnie to mówisz? Podczas wielkiej wojny straciłem ciało, ale dzięki krwi Rociela mój duch stał się nieśmiertelny. Kilkanaście lat temu wniknął w ciało człowieka zwanego 'Sakuya Kira', w chwili, gdy on był bliski śmierci. Nie czułem wtedy absolutnie nic. W końcu zabiłem już w życiu tysiące niewinnych osób. Wszyscy, prócz Alexiel, czuli przede mną strach... Wszyscy mnie nienawidzili... Jak myślisz, czy ktoś taki zdolny jest do jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć? * Tak. Przez cały ten czas... Było mi ciężko. Przyzwyczaiłem sie do codziennych wygód... I nie zauważyłem nawet, że pokochałem otaczających mnie ludzi. A jednocześnie... Było mi tak ciężko, gdy ich oszukiwałem. I nazwet nei zdałem sobie sprawy, że w pewnym momęcie zacząłem rozumieć.. Co znaczy cierpienie... miłość... i łzy. Nie wiem nawet kiedy zapragnałem stać się człowiekiem. * Nie moge zatrzymać krwawienia... Moje rany nie chcą się goić. Mam tutaj umrzeć? Ech... Widzisz? Nawet ktoś taki jak ja moze stracić życie. I co? Nic cię to nie obchodzi? Sara Mudō * Kocham go, odkąd pamiętam! I gdyby przyszło mi wyrzec się tego uczucia... przestałabym być sobą! Więc... Jestem gotowa! Pójdę do piekła, razem z tym grzesznym sercem! Wiem... jestem złym człowiekiem, ale... Jeśli on będzie przy mnie... Nawet piekła się nie boję! * Mamo, przestań już! Proszę! Przecież... Przecież, ja... Ja też go kocham! Najbardziej w świecie kocham właśnie braciszka! * Siostra? Przepraszam, czy ty się jeszcze nie obudziłeś czy co?! Od kiedy niby jestem twoja siostrą?! Chodzimy ze sobą już od pół roku, a teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że traktujesz mnie jak siostrę?! **Opis: Podczas snu Setsuny. Setsuna Mudō * A co ja? Masochista jestem?! * Du... Dupczyć mi się chce. ** Opis: Po jednej z bójek. * I tak bym już sie z nią nie spotkał. Ale... Robie to tylko dla niej!!! A nie dlatego, że ty tak powiedziałaś!!! ** Opis: Do matki, gdy ta zabroniła mu spotykania się z Sarą. * Matko, ale paszczur. ** Opis: Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Ruri Saiki. * Zamknij się!!! Wypieprzaj z mojej głowy!! * Tak bardoz chciałbym... Żeby jutro nigdy nie nadeszło. *Gdy się obudziłem zapomniałem o czymś. O czym wiem, że nigdy nie powinienem był zapomnieć. * Ja? Mam ocalić świat? Ten świat, w którym spotkało mnie tyle smutku i cierpienia? Ale przecież... Gdzieś przesłonięte wszystkimi złymi wspomnieniami, muszą być przecież i te dobre... Czy naprawdę ten świat był dla mnie aż tak koszmarnym miejscem? Czy to nie tutaj znaleźli się ludzie, którzy mimo wszystko chcieli przytulić kogoś takiego jak ja? * Wiesz... powiem ci coś. Jesteś naprawdę czadowa dziewucha! **Opis:Do Cry. Yue Katou * Chcesz wiedzieć... kim naprawdę jestem? Zaphikel * Teraz, gdy wreszcie odnalazłem Adama Kadamona, nie mogę mu pozwolić tak łatwo umrzeć. Czeka nas sporo pracy, Razielu! Ale póki co... jedźmy do Tokyo Disneyland! * Czy można zaufać przywódcy, który nigdy nie pokazuje twarzy? Dialogi * Cry: Dobrze ci radzę, nie podskakuj bo dostaniesz w mordę! Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę... że jesteśmy potomkami rodu demonów arystokratów, co wcinają ludzkie mięso! Arachne: Kurczę! Oczko mi poszło! Cry: Cholender, Arachne! Przez ciebie tracę wiarygodność! * Arachne: Ojej, bardzo cię przepraszam! No no! Ty wiesz, że z bliska wyglądasz naprawdę smaczniutko? Setsuna: Spadaj, transwestyto! Arachne: J-jak możesz tak mówić! Setsuna: Takich ja ty wyczuwam na kilometr! Poza tym cycek ci się przesunął! Arachne Co? Jak śmiesz mnie obmacywać?! Zboczeniec! Setsuna: Sam się do mnie kleiłeś, palancie! * Cry: A to co, tej? Cholender, w co on się znowu wplątał! Arachne: No właśnie... Te mundurki są beznadziejne! Za to te marynarskie wdzianka ze szkoły Sary... Cry (w myślach): Ty pamiętasz, że my na wojnę w ogóle jesteśmy?! Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Anime